genkirivalprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
江口 高広
江口　高広 (Eguchi Takahiro) is a member of SS Limited. Shutokō Battle (DC, 1999) Rival 13/141 Team: SS Limited Street Name: 首都高の赤い閃光 (Shutokō no Akai Senkō, Shutokō Red Flash) Car: TYPE-Y33G Color: 155/0/35 Profile: チューン貧乏とは彼のためにある言葉 腕は一向に上がらないようだ Translation: Tune poverty is a phrase to describe him. His ability doesn't seem to improve. Shutokō Battle 2 (DC, 2000) Rival 23/372 Team: SS Limited (Bottom Subleader) Street Name: 首都高の赤い閃光 (Shutokō no Akai Senkō, Shutokō Red Flash) Course: Kanjō Inner Loop Car: TYPE-Y33GTU Color: 120/15/15 Profile: メンバーとの対戦成績によって、環状線内回りに現れる らしい。 チューン貧乏とは彼のためにある言葉。 月に一度はお金を掛けて車に手を加えている。 しかし、腕は一向に上がらないようだ。 Translation: Seems to appear at the Kanjō inner loop depending on the performance of other members. Tune poverty is a phrase to describe him. Once a month, he spends more money on his car. However, his ability doesn't seem to improve. Shutokō Battle 0 (PS2, 2001) Rival 16/400 Team: SS Limited Street Name: 首都高の赤い閃光 (Shutokō no Akai Senkō, Shutokō Red Flash) Course: Kanjō Inner Loop Car: TYPE-100MV Main+Sub Color: 119/15/15 Profile: チューン貧乏とは彼のためにある言葉。毎月のように車 に手を加えているが、腕は一向に上がらない。同じく、 ４ドアセダンで構成された＜ＭＡＸ　ＲＡＣＩＮＧ＞の 田中正輝とはパーツショップで知り合った貧乏人友達。 性能にテクニックが負けているが、向上心は人一倍。 アクセルがワーク下手でコーナー立ち上がりも遅いが、 バネレートとダンパーのセッティング相性が悪いせいだ ということに気付いていない。 Translation: Tune poverty is a phrase to describe him. Every month he spends more money on his car, but his ability doesn't seem to improve. He met Tanaka Masaki, from the four door sedan team Max Racing, at a parts shop, who is similarly poor, and they became friends. Although his technique loses to the car's performance, he's more ambitious than anyone. He exits corners slowly because of his poor accel work, but he hasn't noticed that his spring rate and damper settings are incompatible. Shutokō Battle 01 (PS2, 2003) Shutokō Rival 18/309 (Overall 18/599) Team: SS Limited Street Name: 首都高の赤い閃光 (Shutokō no Akai Senkō, Shutokō Red Flash) Course: C1 Inner Loop Car: Nissan Cima 450VIP Four GNF50 Body Color: 120/15/15 Career: 3 Years Job: Nighttime construction worker Motto: 魚心あれば水心 (Do someone a favor, and you'll get one in return) Profile: チューン貧乏とは彼のためにある言葉。月に１度 はお金を掛けて車に手を加えている。しかし、腕 は一向に上がらないようだ。最近は「整備ガレー ジ秋原」に出入りして、マシンのバランス調整を してもらっているらしい。 マシン性能にテクニックが負けているが、それで も向上心は人一倍。アクセルワークが下手でコー ナー立ち上がりも遅いため、バトルにもなかなか 勝てない。実はバネレートとダンパーのセッティ ング相性が悪いことに気付いていない。 Translation: Tune poverty is a phrase to describe him. Once a month, he spends more money on his car. However, his ability doesn't seem to improve. Recently, he visited Maintenance Garage Akibara, and his machine's balance seems to have been adjusted. Although his technique can't keep up with his machine's performance, he's still more ambitious than anyone. Because he exits corners slowly due to his poor accel work, it's difficult to win battles. Actually, he doesn't realize that his spring rate and damper settings are incompatible. Shutokō Battle X (Xbox 360, 2006) Rival 99/399 Team: SS Limited Street Name: 首都高の赤い閃光 (Shutokō no Akai Senkō, Shutokō Red Flash) Course: Shibaura PA Car: Toyota Crown Athlete G Package GRS184 Color: 4, 238, 75 (Metallic) Job: Nighttime construction worker Profile: チューン貧乏とは彼のためにある言葉。月に一度はお金 を掛けて車に手を加えているが、テクニックの方はサッ パリなので、マシン性能を全く引き出せていない。最近 はＡ．Ｓ．Ｆのリーダー新環状の大御所が経営する「整 備ガレージ秋原」に出入りして、マシンのバランス調整 をしてもらっており「マシンよりまず腕をみがけ」と説 教をくらっているらしい。努力が嫌いなタイプではない ので、いずれは開眼する時が来るであろう。 Translation: Tune poverty is a phrase to describe him. Once a month, he spends more money on his car, but due to his lighthearted technique, he can't use any of the improved machine performance. He recently visited Maintenance Garage Akibara, run by the leader of A.S.F., Shinkanjō Magnate, and had the balance of his machine adjusted, but was apparently lectured to first look at his ability instead of his machine. He's not the type of person who hates putting in effort, so eventually he will open his eyes. Mentions This rival is mentioned in the following rival profiles: - 田中　正輝